


MostlySane's Sterek IPod Challenge

by MostlySane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Some slight action, Ugh, omagawsh, so much angsty feels, this was supposed to be simple!, where did all the angst come from?!, why do I do this to myself?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlySane/pseuds/MostlySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin, though I must apologize upfront. This was supposed to be a light-hearted birthday challenge, but it became a fountain of all my dark and gritty hurt!Stiles feels. Thankfully, there is some light at the end of the tunnel, literally.</p><p>(No, seriously, I mean LITERALLY. Like, the writing gets happier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MostlySane's Sterek IPod Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incendiere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incendiere).



> This was supposed to be for by long-time bestie, incendiere, whom you can find on both tumblr (http://incendiere.tumblr.com/ ) and livejournal (http://incendiere.livejournal.com/ ) with the same name (warning: She doesn't write fanfics- yet, I'm still working on her- but she is funny as hell!).  
> Anyway, I promised her a Sterek IPod Challenge as a birthday gift, but I am so damned late. *Sighs*  
> Well, Happy Birthday, sweetie, hope you enjoy this strangely morose angst baby that popped out of my...ehem, mind.

1\. Sail- AWOLNATION  
Stiles...are you really doing this? Are you really going to kill your self? No. You wouldn't leave the pack! You love them! You love Scott, oblivious as he is! And Erica, bitchy as she is! And Boyd, silent as he is! And Jackson, prickish as he is! And little Issac, the little puppy who needs you! And Derek! Derek!  
But someone has to save them all!And this is the only way. Do it quick. It's surely the end of the world if you don't. Maybe not if you do. Maybe this is your destiny. You save the world!  
Not bad for a pitifully weak little ADD riddled teen boy, huh? Warrior's death and all.  
Yeah. Sounds good... 

2\. Turn Off the Lights- Panic! at the Disco  
Poor little Stiles. Weak as a fly. Not any more. No more trusting in unreliable friends. This was it. This would make Stiles who he needed to be. It could destroy his soul. But it would give him power to do what he needed to do.  
He loved his friends, as much as he knew how unreliable they were. They needed him to do this, and do this now. Magic was the one gift he had, besides gabbing, and he had to do this. He had to take this chance, this step.  
He's not a brave guy. He's not a leader, revolutionary. But he can do this. This one thing tonight. He can gain the power to do what needed to be done. He was going to do this.  
He turned off the lights and began.

3\. Dark Paradise- Lana Del Ray  
He felt the cold water lapping at his fingers. Derek's body had been set afloat on this river, and he hadn't left it yet. This would be his grave as well.  
He knew his friends, the Pack, his father, didn't know what to do with him. They thought he was mad when he said he kept seeing Derek's eyes whenever he closed his own. But he knew he wasn't mad. Derek was waiting for him.  
Sometimes he felt like Derek was telling him to stay away, sometimes to come, but he knew that in the end, he would go to Derek.  
Nothing here in the land of the living could compare to the splendor he saw of a life with Derek in his dreams. He had to do this. Derek was haunting him to death, but death was what he need to be with his lover.  
He took a breath and stepped into the water. He didn't stop til his head was covered.

4\. Jolene- the White Stripes (Dolly Parton cover)  
He hadn't minded that much when Erica flirted with Derek, he knew the alpha wolf wasn't interested, but then Lydia started. It was a strange thought, at first erotic, seeing his two major crushes kissing and entwining, but that wore off too quickly.  
He was at Lydia's locker, dropping off the note he had written. He had to tell her this, had to make it clear that he wanted Derek back to himself so much. Lydia would back off...? Maybe. She was not a cruel woman.  
But the very thought that Derek would have been seduced to her hurt him so badly that he couldn't breathe.  
He left the note.

5\. My Fault- Imagine Dragons  
He hadn't seen Derek in years. It was strange, seeing his old...what? Boyfriend? again. He knew that they had both avoided each other after the accident, but Lydia's words were dredging long forgotten thoughts to his mind.  
He stubbed out his cigarette and flicked it into the harbor. The light made his alcohol soaked head throb.  
It was his fault, wasn't it. He had blamed Derek so fiercely, but deep down he knew the truth. It was his fault. and he now knows whose responsibility it was to bring them back together.  
As his father had always said, "He who claims the fault, claims the amending of it."

6\. Typical- Mutemath  
"Get out of the way!" All the wolves and hunters alike gaped at Stiles, who stood, feet planted, and a huge fucking cannon of a gun settled comfortably on his shoulder.  
"What the hell! Stiles-" Derek was cut off by a surprisingly canine snarl from the human that everyone usually laughed at.  
"Enough is enough! You, rogue werewolves, this thing is loaded with wolfsbane bullets, so scram if you wanna see another day. You, hunters, wolfsbane or not, this shit will hurt, so get lost. The rest of you, move it, I'm blowing this popsicle stand!" And once everyone had gotten over their shock and moved, that's just was he did.  
And Derek stared at the human he had underestimated so many times, and knew it was time he claimed a mate, and Stiles certainly looked like an able one...

7\. Save the World- Swedish House Mafia  
"STILES!" Bellowed pretty much every pack member as soon as the first words started. The teen boy shrugged, a shit eating grin planted firmly on his kiss swollen lips, courtesy of Sourwolf.  
"What, guys? You gotta admit, in light of the music video, this is hella hilarious!" he snickered. The pack didn't seem to agree, except Derek, who didn't really understand what was happening due to his lack of Youtube.  
"Besides, it's a bit of a compliment, so shut your traps," Stiles finished before turning back to his boyfriend for more making out.

8\. Super Psycho Love- Simon Curtis  
Stiles knew he was a little...mixed up. The bite had not taken the way it should. Oh wells, what can you expect with a crazy alpha like Peter?  
But that did not make Derek's reactions okay. He knew he was no longer the sweet innocent boy he used to be, but this little back and forth with Derek was tiring.  
One second Derek was pawing at his ass like a horny puppy, the next thing he was going all Mister Flintface, refusing to look at all.  
But maybe that was actually okay. They were a little mixed up, the both of them. They both liked to bite too much.  
They would be together forever, he knew. Derek just needed Stiles to tell him that, but he knew they both knew.  
And they would be together forever soon....

9\. Naturally (Ralphi Rosario Radio Remix)- Selena Gomez  
"No, Stiles, Erica is wrong," the alpha snarled, staring deep into his chosen mate's brown eyes. The boy snorted, and Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
"Okay, yes, you are a dork virgin who still reads comics and watches Spongebob on Saturdays in your Batman boxers...but you're natural, Stiles. You aren't enhanced like my betas, neither are you make-up caked and leather-clad like Erica. You are just you, you are the light to my dark, and that's why you are the mate I chose, not her," he explained. When he finished, the grin on Stiles face was enough to make he wanted to mate the boy right then and there.  
"I know! I just wanted you to tell me!" And he was off, leaving Derek to stare after him in wonder...

10\. Equals- Mutemath  
The blood poured in a pool around the fallen figure of the teen. Derek stared, still so shocked he could hardly breathe.  
"Stiles!" He finally gasped out. The teen jerked, and his eyes shot open, coughing up blood.  
"Derek...bite me..." he groaned, and for a moment, the wolf thought that his mate, who didn't even know he was his mate yet, would die angry at him, before he realized what he meant.  
"But Stiles-"  
"NO! I'm your mate, and without me, the pack would crumble around you. Bite me!" Not asking how he knew, Derek just leaned down and bit at his mate's neck.  
He leaned back to wait. Soon, they would be together...

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm sorry for how gloomy that was. Can I blame my IPod? No? What do you mean I put those songs on there? Shut up! Ehem, now, on to story notes!
> 
> 1\. I heard the ADD part in Sail and I just squealed. Right there.  
> 2\. For a song about prostitution, I thought I did a pretty good job of making it apply while forgoing any prostitute au's.  
> 3\. This isn't the regular Dark Paradise. This is some other version that I don't know the name of, but I believe the words are the same.  
> 4\. I have never actually heard the original version, but I know that Jack White makes everything better, so I don't feel the need. He copped a little flack for not changing the gender, but I say FUCK U to those idiots. Anyway, yes, the red hair immediately came to mind as soon as the song started and I though "Hey, Lydia!"  
> 5\. I felt bad for making Lydia a bit of a baddie in the previous one, so I let her do a bit of good here. I know there is a lot more to the background story in this one. A LOT more, but I'm lazy, so Imma let it go. :P  
> 6\. Finally, some light! And some BAMF!Stiles, which gives me lady-boners like nobody's business! Oops, too much information?  
> 7\. If you have not seen the music video, you definitely missed the joke. Go watch it now.  
> 8.Can I just say how much I love crazy!Stiles? Also, cool fun fact: I was introduced to the wonderous Simon Curtis by a Sterek fic. Hopefully, I can continue the circle. Go check him out!  
> 9\. The ficlet I loved writing. The song made me cry because I forgot I had that on my IPod. I am shamed. But shuffle does what shuffle wants.  
> 10\. This song is beautiful. But then again, everything Mutemath does is beautiful. Go check them out as well!
> 
> And finally please comment, tell me what you think, leave some concrit, or wish my dear incendiere a pleasant belated Birthday!


End file.
